


Sunflower

by jayzelnut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hinata Shouyou Gets a Tattoo, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayzelnut/pseuds/jayzelnut
Summary: Hinata gets a tattoo of a sunflower and Tsukishima can't handle it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 445





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men.

“Hey hey hey! Look at this!”

Tsukishima’s brows furrow in frustration. He’s used to Bokuto’s loud outbursts by now, but it’s always much worse when in the close proximity of the university volleyball team’s locker room, even when he’s all the way on the other side. He ignores his loud senpai, who seems to be addressing someone on the other end of the room, and continues to change into his gym clothes for practice.

“Whoa, nice! When did you get that done, Chibi-chan?” Tsukishima hears Kuroo pipe in. He starts to feel curious at the mention of Hinata, but he’s not going to justify his annoying senpai with any sort of reaction. He knows that will lead to bad things through plenty of experience.

“Last week, during the break!” Hinata responds excitedly, “Do you like it?”

Multiple teammates are chiming in now with compliments and questions. Tsukishima gives in, glances over, and finds he can’t even see Hinata at the other end of the room. He’s completely surrounded by their teammates and their excitement. He gains clues on what the actual hell is happening through the reactions of the others.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yes! it sucked!”

“It suits you!”

“Thanks! Atsumu suggested it!”

“How long until it’s fully healed?”

“Only another week or so, as long as I keep it clean!”

Tsukishima is staring across the room, forgetting his objective of getting changed, and completely overtaken by his curiosity. Something painful. Needed to heal. Miya Atsumu was involved (that piece of information bothers him more than he would care to admit). What could possibly be so exciting that the whole team is freaking out like this?

Did Hinata get a piercing? No, Tsukishima would have seen it when he saw Hinata in passing this morning. Unless it was under his clothes… no… did he get nipple piercings? God no, that would _not_ be Hinata’s style. Maybe Terushima’s, Tsukishima figures that asshole probably has them already, but not Hinata’s. A bellybutton piercing, maybe? That’s a weird choice for him too, but Tsukishima could see Miya convincing Hinata it would look good. Maybe it would if it was small and gold. Tsukishima honestly did not want to see Hinata with any jewelry, unless it was gold. If it’s not gold and it’s some gross silver with a large, tacky blue gem or something, Tsukishima would kill Miya himself. Hinata is obviously a summer. Silver jewelry would clash with his warm skin tone. Gold would compliment him much better.

Tsukishima might have thought about this before… on more than one occasion… beginning after Kuroo had gotten a nose ring in his left nostril. It was sexy, and Tsukishima found his mind wandering to picture his read-headed crush with one just like it. Kuroo’s was silver, which suited him fine, but it would not suit Hinata. He had decided long ago that Hinata would look great with gold piercings.

Tsukishima finds himself hoping he had just not noticed it earlier, and that Hinata actually had a small gold ring sitting in his nose.

“Glasses-kun! Get over here and check out Hinata’s tattoo!”

_Tattoo?_ So… not a piercing. Tsukishima tries not to be a little disappointed, and fails.

Some of the team has scattered to get changed, opening the way slightly so Tsukishima can just barely see Hinata. Kuroo is looking at Tsukishima with an expectant smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. Bokuto is patting Hinata on his exposed shoulder, as Hinata is currently shirtless. Tsukishima finds himself unable to keep himself from walking over, even though he can already hear Kuroo’s teasing remarks he would absolutely give him later. He hopes his poker face he’d practiced for so long when it came to anything Hinata related would not fail him now.

Hinata is beaming up at him, hands on his hips and chest puffed with pride. Right next to his right hand, settled just above his hip bone, is a small sunflower tattoo. It’s about an inch and a half in diameter. It has bright, bold, yellow petals that seem to float against Hinata’s tan skin and a beautiful deep brown center. Tsukishima lets his eyes flit from the tattoo to Hinata’s eyes and back again. He decides that yes, the brown matches Hinata’s eyes really beautifully and the yellow brings out the little golden flecks Tsukishima has come to appreciate so much.

He hates that he agrees with Miya Atsumu, but he has to give the man credit for such a perfect choice in a tattoo.

“It’s okay,” is all Tsukishima says as he turns around and makes his way back across the room. The tattoo was not ‘okay’. It was gorgeous, but Tsukishima couldn’t say that. He couldn’t just tell his crush, _‘Your tattoo is making me die inside. Did you know you have a small freckle right above it?’_ He had to keep his stoic façade up or the dam he had built to keep his feelings in would break. All the careful side-stepping and avoiding he’d been doing for 3 years would become completely irrelevant. He cannot let any of his attraction towards Hinata slip through, even if the tattoo is lovely on its own.

_“Okay?”_ Kuroo echoes. Even though he’s not looking, Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s eyes narrowing at him, staring daggers into the back of his head.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima returns to changing, not daring to look back at any of them.

“Well, I like it!” Bokuto chimes in after a moment, “A lot!”

“Thanks, Bokuto-san!” Hinata replies.

If there was any indication that Hinata might have been affected by Tsukishima’s reaction, it wasn’t present in his voice. Not that he would be. Hinata is used to Tsukishima’s indifference by now. He probably expected that Tsukishima wouldn’t care. But Tsukishima _does_ care. He cares way too much about that stupidly cute tattoo on Hinata’s hip. It’s just Hinata is never allowed to _know_ that.

By the time Tsukishima finishes changing, Hinata has a shirt on and the crowd has dissipated. He and Bokuto are chatting excitedly, gesturing wildly about god knows what. Kuroo looks up from the duo, finds Tsukishima’s eyes, and furrows his brow.

_‘You and I,’_ Kuroo mouths, gesturing across the room at him, _‘are talking about this later.’_

Tsukishima just rolls his eyes, hikes his bag’s strap onto his shoulder, and walks out of the changing room.

* * *

_“‘Okay,’”_ Kuroo mocks Tsukishima with a dumb voice. He’s using his thumbs and forefingers to make circles around his eyes, representing Tsukishima’s glasses. _“‘It’s okay’”_

“I don’t sound like that,” Tsukishima’s brows furrow as he sips on his coffee.

“Like an idiot?” Kuroo drops his hands from his eyes, “Yeah you do.”

“What was I supposed to say?”

“Um, I don’t know, something nice?”

“Like that would be any better,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and takes a sip, “I’m never nice. It would be weird for me to start now.”

“Sure, but you’re not usually a liar either,” Kuroo flicks Tsukishima’s forehead, “I know you. There is no way you thought that tattoo was just _‘okay.’”_

“It wasn’t a lie!” Tsukishima slaps Kuroo’s hand away, “I didn’t say it looked _bad.”_

“You might as well have!” Kuroo pulls his hand back to rest on his side of the little table they were both seated at, “If you keep acting so indifferent about everything, Chibi-chan will think you don’t care about him!”

“Wow,” Tsukishima draws out the vowel in a sarcastic tone, “It’s almost like that’s the whole point!”

“You’ll never win his heart if you keep this up.”

“God, I should have _never_ told you I liked him,” Tsukishima pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “What kind of a fucking idiot am I?”

“A fucking idiot who ignores his best friend’s advice.”

“You’re not my best friend. Yamaguchi just isn’t here and you just so happen to be about as clingy as he is.”

“Rude. I’m gonna tell Freckles-kun you said that.”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima looks across the cafe to avoid Kuroo’s gaze.

“So?” Kuroo breaks the short silence.

Tsukishima looks back at Kuroo, who has an expectant look in his eye.

“So, what?” He asks, impatience clearly seeping into his words.

“So, what do you _really_ think about Chibi-chan’s little sunflower?”

“It’s…” Tsukishima pauses and looks around. The cafe isn’t very busy, the booths along the wall are mostly taken, but the tables are fairly empty. He makes sure the place is devoid of anyone he recognizes, besides the rooster-head sitting across from him of course, before he shoves his head in his hands and groans. “It’s _so good.”_

Kuroo’s ridiculous laugh rings through the cafe. Tsukishima can almost hear the other patrons staring at the sudden noise. He feels his face turning red as he buries his face further into his hands. Kuroo will never let him live this one down.

“I knew you loved it!” Kuroo shouts. Tsukishima raises his face and leans in to stare sharply at the idiot across from him.

“Shut up!” He hisses, “God, you’re so fucking loud. You’re gonna get us kicked out.”

“Tell me, Tsukki,” Kuroo leans forward as well and rests his chin on his interlocked fingers, smirking like a demon, “What about the tattoo is _so good?”_

It takes all of Tsukishima’s willpower not to reach over and punch Kuroo square in the nose. Instead he leans back, covers his eyes, and sighs loudly.

“It’s like it was made for him,” Tsukishima answers. He’s not exactly sure why he’s giving in to Kuroo, but it’s better than not talking about it at all. Yamaguchi is still in class, so Tsukishima can’t call him to rant about it until later. He needs to feel less frustrated. “The only thing that could be more fitting would be an actual sun.”

And there Tsukishima goes again. Comparing Hinata to the sun. It’s been a common comparison people have made for a few years now, but no one uses it quite as often or as genuine as Tsukishima does.

“He could still get a sun,” Kuroo states as he leans back in his own chair, “You could go with him. Get a moon to match.”

That thought sends Tsukishima reeling. Matching tattoos. He could see a bright yellow sun sitting somewhere on Hinata’s skin, maybe between his shoulder blades or on his ankle, and Tsukishima could get a crescent moon in the same spot. They would be small, inconspicuous, and hidden under the fabric of everyday clothing, but they would be a reminder that they belonged to each other.

Except they don’t.

Hinata doesn’t even know Tsukishima likes him and there’s almost no way he would reciprocate those feelings if he ever happened to find out. Which he won't. Ever. Tsukishima is making sure of that.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo pulls Tsukishima out of his thoughts, “You’re doing it again.”

Tsukishima looks down at his nails and, sure enough, he’s bitten a few down to the bed. At least Kuroo didn’t let him get far enough to pick at his already damaged cuticles. It’s a nasty habit Tsukishima needs to break out of.

“Yeah…” He wraps his hands around his coffee cup to keep them busy and away from his teeth, “Thanks…”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo’s brow furrows a bit with worry, his smirk long gone, “I was just trying to tease you. I didn’t mean to stress you out.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tsukishima’s thumbs fiddle with the lid of the cup, “Hinata and I will not get matching tattoos. We won’t get matching anything. We will continue to be nothing to each other until we die. That’s the way it is.”

“Does it have to be?” Kuroo asks. His voice is completely earnest, void of any sarcasm or teasing.

Tsukishima doesn’t answer.

* * *

“Hey! Tsukki!”

_‘Shit.’_ Tsukishima thinks as he turns to face the voice he knows all too well.

Hinata is bounding up to him, almost skipping as he makes his way over to the taller man. He’s wearing his usual yellow hoodie (Tsukishima assumes it’s his favorite considering how often he wears it) and a white t-shirt that just peaks above the hoodie’s collar. The string laced through the hood is longer on one side than the other and Tsukishima resists the powerful urge to fix it. He finds himself afraid that if he touches the smaller one’s clothes, he’ll end up tearing them off so he can get another look at the sunflower tattoo. It’s been about a week since he’s seen it properly and he regrets not taking a longer time looking at it when it was appropriate for him to do so.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Hinata with faux disinterest in his eyes to hide his thoughts.

“Are you going to lunch?” Hinata asks after not really waiting for a greeting in return, “History is so boring! The only thing I could think about was food and now I’m starving!”

“That’s why you’re not passing,” Tsukishima responds, “You should pay attention in class, Idiot.”

“But why do I have to know this stuff?” Hinata whines, “I’ll never use it anyways! What I can use is a big serving of curry!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts walking again, Hinata falling into step next to him. He doesn’t look at Hinata, just continues walking toward the building that houses the cafeteria. He tries to think about the food they might be serving today, about what kind of curry is going to be prepared, about what the special will be, about anything unrelated to the slight glimpse of red hair he catches in his peripheral everytime Hinata skips forward. He’s unconsciously keeping himself from walking at his normal speed so the shorter man can keep up. Suddenly, Hinata shoots out in front of him, running to the base of the steps before turning and waiting for Tsukishima to catch up to him.

Tsukishima keeps his pace, watching Hinata wait expectantly and rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. He might even slow down just a bit in order to hold the view in his gaze for a moment longer. When he starts up the steps, he tears his eyes away and Hinata falls back into step next to him.

“Hey,” Hinata whines, “No fair. Why do you have to show off like that?”

Tsukishima glances at Hinata’s face, which is pulled into a pout. Hinata is watching Tsukishima’s feet, and it doesn’t take long for Tsukishima to figure out what he’s upset over. He’s not showing off. Skipping every other step on the stairs is just second nature at this point. The steps are too cramped for it to be comfortable for him to step on each one. It would be showing off if he skipped two steps every time, which he could easily do.

So he does, smirking at Hinata as he glides gracefully up the steps, skipping over two each time. Hinata stops on one of the steps and his pout grows as his brows furrow. He then leaps up the last few steps to meet Tsukishima at the top.

“Rude.” Hinata huffs as they walk through the doors.

“Not my fault you’re so short.”

“Yeah, well at least I’m not a lamp post.”

They walk into the cafeteria together, and the bickering ends as Hinata excitedly bounds over to where the curry rice is being served. Tsukishima considers the other options, before deciding on some simple udon and bottled water.

He pays and sits in a booth, Hinata following close behind with a large helping of curry rice and a soda. Hinata begins to add a copious amount of hot sauce, like he always does, and Tsukishima just eats and checks his text messages. There’s one from Yamaguchi that says, “Suga-senpai says hi!” with a little smiley face emoji, and one from Kageyama that’s just a picture of a volleyball keychain with the word ‘setter’ written on it. He doesn’t have to ask Kageyama to know he bought it, so he starts to respond to Yamaguchi when he receives a text from Kuroo.

It’s a photo of him and Hinata sitting at the booth with the caption “I see you!” and a winky face emoji. Tsukishima is about to look up to see where that asshole is when he notices something interesting in the photo. Tsukishima is looking down at his phone and Hinata's head is lowered toward his plate as he takes a large bite of curry, but Hinata’s eyes are not on his food. They glance slightly up, resting on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima feels his eyes widen and he can’t force the heat from his face as he feels it crawl up his neck.

“You okay, Tsukki?” Hinata asks.

“Y-yeah,” Tsukishima looks up and finds Hinata in the position he was in the photo, eyes resting gently on Tsukishima, brows furrowed a bit in concern, “I’m fine.”

“What, did someone send you a naughty photo?” Hinata teases and Tsukishima’s face heats up more in surprise, “Oh my god! Someone did, didn’t they?! Who? Can I see??”

Hinata is leaning over the table now, trying to grab Tsukishima's phone.

“Wha- No!” Tsukishima reflexively pulls back, “It’s nothing! Go away!”

“Nothing? Then why are you all red, huh?” Hinata leans back, knowing he won’t win when Tsukishima’s arms are so long.

Tsukishima thinks about it for a moment and decides the truth is the best way out of this one. He turns his phone’s screen to Hinata and says, “Kuroo is stalking us.”

“Oh!” Hinata leans out of the booth and scans the room, landing on a spot behind Tsukishima, “There he is! Hey, Kuroo!”

Tsukishima turns around to see Kuroo waving slightly in Hinata’s direction. When his eyes meet Tsukishima’s, Kuroo winks and gives him a thumbs up before walking away.

“Aww, I was hoping he'd come over here,” Hinata says, “I’ve been meaning to ask him about his nose ring.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Tsukishima blurts harshly out of sheer panic before he has the chance to stop himself. If Hinata is interested in getting a nose ring, that's terrifying news. As much as Tsukishima would love it, he doesn’t know if he’d be able to handle it.

“What do you mean?” Hinata sounds confused about the sudden outburst, “What’s wrong with asking about a piercing?”

“Tattoos? Piercings?” Tsukishima gestures with his hands, “It’s just so _weird._ What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Hinata is getting defensive now, “What? Do I need your permission?”

“No! I’m just wondering why you’re suddenly into body modifications,” Tsukishima raises his voice a bit above his normal speaking level, “I didn’t think you were the type.”

“The type? What type?”

“Like, I don’t know…” Tsukishima realizes his argument has no basis, that he’s just speaking from frustration, “Nevermind… Forget it.”

It gets uncomfortably quiet as the two go back to eating their lunches. Tsukishima finishes his response to Yamaguchi that was interrupted earlier and decides he’ll respond to Kageyama as well, just to keep himself busy. He browses twitter for a moment before Hinata catches his attention by clearing his throat.

“What?” Tsukishima hardly glances up at Hinata, and finds he isn’t looking at him. He’s fidgeting with his hands under the table and he’s pouting.

“Do you…” Hinata begins before pausing for a moment to rephrase himself, “You really don’t like it, do you?”

It’s more of a statement than a question. Hinata is still avoiding Tsukishima’s eyes and there's a dash of pink across his cheeks. Tsukishima’s attention is fully on Hinata now as he lowers his phone. He looks really upset about this.

Tsukishima sighs and looks at the ceiling. Hinata’s gaze rests on Tsukishima anxiously, as if waiting for his response.

“It’s a nice tattoo,” Tsukishima finally says, “It suits you.”

He doesn’t look at Hinata. He hears a soft “Oh…” and then silence, the background noise of the cafeteria suddenly much too loud.

When he thinks it’s been long enough that Hinata’s attention would be somewhere else, he looks at him, only to find his eyes locking with the soft brown of Hinata’s. Hinata’s eyes are focused on Tsukishima, intensity similar to the look Tsukishima sees when Hinata speaks of winning a match. Tsukishima can feel Hinata’s gaze burn into him, his heart suddenly picking up the pace and his body freezing completely. He forces his face to stay neutral, but he feels the heat leave his face pale, betraying his supposedly calm expression. He feels a drop of sweat flow down his temple. Hinata is going to break him. He needs to get out. Now.

“I have class,” Tsukishima lies and throws his bag over his shoulder. He does not look back at Hinata. He throws out his unfinished noodles, places his bowl in the dish bin, and strides out of the building. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he walks as swiftly as he can. 

He ends up in a small grassy area and leans himself against a tree. His heavy breathing, which he was unaware of until now, slows as he relaxes. His eyes close briefly and he sees Hinata staring at him. His eyes shoot open once more to avoid the sight. He slides down the tree to sit at it’s base, pulling his knees up and burying his face into his thighs. He stares at the grass beneath him, trying not to blink as everytime he does the sight of Hinata’s intense stare returns. That stare is terrifying. It was as if Hinata was reading his mind or plotting his murder. Or both. Whatever Hinata was doing looking at him like that, Tsukishima didn’t like it at all.

* * *

“Tsukki, calm down…” Yamaguchi’s voice came through the phone, “He might have seen something on your face or something. You know he gets distracted easily.”

“No, it was that stare he has that’s like…” Tsukishima gestures in the air vaguely, “Scary? Intimidating? It’s hard to find a word for it.”

“Wait. You mean the one he gets when he talks about winning? The dead eyes?”

“Yes! That one!”

“Oh… well I’m sure that… it doesn’t mean anything?”

“Thank you Yams,” Tsukishima buries his face in his hand, “You’re so helpful. Remind me why I called you again?”

“Um? Cause you’re ‘gay and panicking’?”

“Don’t quote me to prove your point.”

“You do it to me all the time!”

Tsukishima sits cross-legged on his bed. He called Yamagucci as soon as he got home and they’d been talking for nearly 30 minutes already and knowing the two of them, they could go for a few hours.

“I swear he knows something is up…”

“Wonder how? Was it your fantastically smooth exit today, or the fact you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off of him for 3 years?”

Yamagucci’s smirk only widens at Tsukishima’s flustered rage.

“I’ve been super careful,” Tsukishima says, “He can’t be that observant, right?”

“What if he-”

A sudden knock at the dorm door causes both of them to go silent.

“Do you think it’s-”

“I’ll call you later, Yams.”

“Wait Tsu-”

Tsukishima sat for a moment after hanging up on Yamaguchi. He didn’t want to answer the door, he only hung up so there wouldn’t be any sound that could indicate someone was home. If he didn’t move, whoever was at the door would assume no one was home and leave him alone. _Like a Tyrannosaurus,_ he thinks before mentally scolding himself over the dumb thought.

Another knock.

_Shit._

He gets off of the bed and strides over to the door. _Please don’t be Hinata._

He opens the door and looks down at a familiar red mop.

“Hey Tsukki,” Hinata waves shyly, avoiding all eye contact, “Can I… come in?”

“Why?” Tsukishima quickly and dryly snaps. He’s hoping to hide his immense nervousness behind his frustration.

Hinata jumps a bit and finally makes eye contact. His brows are raised a bit in concern.

“I wanted to… say sorry,” Hinata says, “For earlier?”

“I’m confused,” Tsukishima says, and he is confused. What on Earth would Hinata be apologizing for. If anything, Tsukishima should be fumbling for an apology right now. Not that he would. He’d wait until Hinata brought it up and then make it seem like Hinata was the strange one in the situation, just like he always did when he let his guard down a little and got caught staring or saying something out of place. Anyone else would probably argue with him about it, but Hinata was pretty stupid. Tsukishima could probably find a way to convince him the Earth was flat. It was a perk of having a crush on Hinata.

“I…” Hinata pauses and puts a finger to his lips innocently, “I’m not actually sure… I figured I must have done something to make you uncomfortable, cause you ran off like that.”

And there’s the drawback. Hinata is very straight-forward and honest. When he says something like that, there’s really nothing Tsukishima can do to deflect it without seeming like a complete asshole.

But being an asshole keeps him a safe distance, and it happens to be his only option.

“I had hit my daily Hinata limit,” Tsukishima says, “You’re just that annoying. Now go away.”

As he goes to close the door on Hinata’s face, Hinata quickly steps under his arm and through the opening before Tsukishima is able to shut him out.

Hinata is now in his room, the door is shut, and there is no one else here.

“What’s your problem!?” Hinata yells.

This is the worst case scenario.

“Are you really that sick of me!?” Hinata takes a step forward.

This is how Tsukishima breaks.

“What have I ever done to you to make you hate me this much!?”

_“GOD DAMN IT, HINATA!”_

In one swift movement Tsukishima grabs Hinata by the hoodie and shoves him against the door, effectively pinning him there by slamming his other hand on the door above his head.

Hinata is panting, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. They’re both making direct eye contact, both waiting for the other to make a move.

Hinata’s eyes dart to Tsukishima’s lips. So quickly, anyone else may have missed it.

Anyone other than Tsukishima.

And before Tsukishima’s brain kicks in to come up with some reason, any reason, Hinata would have glanced at his mouth, Tsukishima’s body reacts.

Hinata’s lips are so soft. Softer than he had ever imagined. The skin on his face is smooth and warm. It grows warmer as Hinata slowly realizes what’s happening. At least, it feels slow, but then again the whole thing feels like it’s going in slow motion.

Hinata’s eyes flutter open a moment after Tsukishima pulls away. Tsukishima stares into honey brown eyes and then feels his own cheeks betray him and grow incredibly hot. He wants to move away, but he feels frozen. Like if he moves, his body will shatter into a million little pieces. He has no idea what kind of expression his face wears, but considering his mouth is beginning to dry, he assumes he wears a similar shocked expression to match Hinata’s.

“What…”

Hinata says it so quietly, Tsukishima wouldn’t have heard it if he weren’t so close. He can feel Hinata’s breath on his face, shallow and soft like he’s trying not to move.

_“I…”_ Tsukishima tries to say, but his throat is so dry it comes out like a gasp. His brain is racing, trying to come up with any possible way to talk his way out of this one, but he knows it’s a lost cause. Hinata is stupid, but he’s not that stupid. No one is that stupid. Maybe Tsukishima is that stupid to even consider there being a way out.

“Your tattoo…”

“My…” Hinata’s brow furrows, “My _tattoo!?”_

Yep. Tsukishima is really fucking stupid.

“You just _kissed_ me,” Hinata pushes Tsukishima off of him and away from the door, “because of my _tattoo!?”_

_“No, you moron!”_ Tsukishima pinches the bridge of his nose, “Your tattoo is the newest on the list of things about you that drive me absolutely _insane.”_

“You kissed me because I drive you _insane!?”_

_God,_ it’s like the two are competing for the dumbest middle blocker award.

_“Yes, Hinata!”_ Tsukishima snaps, “Everything about you! Your stupid red hair that defies all logic! Your absolutely blindingly earnest and idiotic smile! Your deep and intensely defiant brown eyes! Your toned thighs and annoyingly distracting incredible ass! The way you are so god damn excited about everything. Your endless energy and enthusiasm! And now, your _fucking beautiful sunflower tattoo_ sitting on your hip! Everything about you is absolutely _infuriating!”_

When Tsukishima is done screaming, the room is completely silent other than the sound of his own breathing. His fists are clenched so tight, he can feel his nails digging into his palms. His eyes are shut so tight, he’s beginning to see stars. It’s so quiet, he wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata had just left while he was going on his crazy rant.

“But…” Tsukishima nearly jumps at the sound of Hinata’s voice, “Those are all… good things right? So, why are you mad at me?”

Tsukishima looks at him with the largest amount of concern anyone has ever expressed.

“Are you actually stupid!?”

“DON’T CALL ME STUPID WHEN YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!”

_“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU MORON!”_

And the dam breaks.

Silence again. Hinata looks like he’s going to pass out, or puke, or both. He looks completely taken aback by the notion, like he would have never in a million years even considered Tsukishima would have feelings for him, and Tsukishima braces himself for the rejection he’d been avoiding for 3 years. 

But Hinata just stands there, completely awestruck.

When Hinata begins to move, it’s slow and careful, like he’s confronting a snarling dog. Tsukishima wants to scream, to run, to do anything, but his body is completely frozen and his throat is dry. He assumes he looks like a deer in headlights: eyes wide and body still.

Hinata stops in front of him, his face is inches away from Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima doesn’t move to look at him, just stares at the spot where he was, until he feels Hinata’s hand at the hem of his shirt near his hip. Hinata is staring at the fabric as he runs it through his fingers. Tsukishima can see pink dusting the top of his ears.

“Can I?” Hinata says as he tugs at the fabric slightly.

Tsukishima swallows and nods before he remembers Hinata isn’t looking at him.

“Yes.”

Hinata slides his hands under Tsukishima’s shirt and places them onto his abdomen. His fingers feel so warm against Tsukishima’s cold skin. Hinata finally looks up at the full body shiver that flows through Tsukishima’s skin at the touch. When their eyes meet, Tsukishima realizes what lies behind Hinata’s stare.

Hunger.

Hinata is on Tsukishima’s bed faster than either of them could really process, Tsukishima tugging both Hinata’s yellow sweatshirt and his white t-shirt over his head at the same time as Hinata attempts to wiggle out of them. Once they’re off, Tsukishima takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Hinata’s skin is flushed pink down to his collarbone. Little freckles are splattered across his skin in so many places Tsukishima had never been able to see from the tiny glances across the locker room. His eyes finally land on the now fully-healed tattoo on Hinata’s hip. Seeing it this close, Tsukishima can see the smaller details of the tattoo. The petals have very subtle linework in darker yellow you wouldn’t notice if you see it from farther away, and the center has one of Hinata’s natural freckles incorporated into it. Tsukishima runs his thumb over one of the petals, and Hinata shivers underneath him.

“So beautiful…” Tsukishima says, then leans his head down to place a gentle kiss upon the center.

Hinata chuckles and Tsukishima gives him a questioning look.

“I seriously thought you didn’t like it until earlier today,” Hinata places his hand into golden curls, “I thought I made a mistake getting it.”

“Mistake?”

“Oh um…” Hinata’s blush grows darker, if that’s even possible, “I um… kinda got it cause ‘Sumu said people find tattoos attractive? But you didn’t act like you liked it so I was gonna ask Kuroo about his piercing cause I remember him teasing you about how you thought it was hot so I was gonna get one and-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tsukishima pushes himself up and over Hinata, smirking down at him as he adjusts his glasses, “You got the tattoo because you thought people would find it hot?”

“No,” Hinata chuckles and playfully pushes at Tsukishima’s shoulder, “No, I got it because I thought _you_ would find it hot. Are you sure _I’m_ the dumb one?”

Tsukishima’s smirk falls.

“How long did you-”

“I guess… since the Shiratorizawa game our first year?” Hinata says. Of course his choice in crushes would be volleyball related. “You were so… _GWAAAH!_ I had never seen you so excited before! I guess seeing you so in love with the sport made me fall in love with you?”

Tsukishima couldn’t think of anything to say to this. That first year of high school, he wasn’t sure what volleyball was for him. He could argue until his face turned blue about it just being another club for physical activities sake, but if that was the case he could have easily joined the basketball team and been more than welcome there. He figures he had always loved volleyball, but showing that love and dedication seemed lame, so he pushed it aside and made it seem like he didn’t care. At some point, he got so good at it that it became true. It wasn’t until the rivalry with Hinata and the block against Ushiwaka that he remembered what made it so wonderful.

Maybe that’s what drew him to Hinata when they met. Hinata loves volleyball and isn’t afraid to show his hard work and determination towards the sport. Maybe he envies that more than he resents it. Maybe it’s taken him way too long to figure this out.

Tsukishima decides he does not want Hinata to ask when he began to like him so he leans in and kisses him before he could get the chance. Hinata’s body melts immediately into Tsukishima as he explores Hinata’s body with his hands. Hinata is small, but he’s not soft. His whole body is lean muscle earned over the last few years of almost non-stop practice. Tsukishima runs his hands over Hinata’s thighs and then back up to his torso. Hinata shivers occasionally at each point of contact.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima says when he sits up for a moment to breathe, “I know my hands are kind of cold-”

Hinata quickly grabs Tsukishima’s right hand and places his fingers on his lips, holding them there and running his thumbs over Tsukishima’s wrists.

“They feel so good,” Hinata whispers in what could only be described as a lustful tone, “They’re so large and rough, but you’re so soft with them.” 

He places a gentle kiss on the pads of Tsukishima’s middle and ring fingers, eyes fixed on the hands he’s giving all his attention to. He takes Tsukishima’s middle finger and gives it an experimental flick of his tongue, eyes darting up to Tsukishima to gauge his reaction.

Tsukishima is absolutely losing it. He hopes his poker face is as good as he believes it is, but the heat rushing to his cheeks and groin probably give him away. 

Hinata smirks before taking the finger into his mouth, tongue circling around the calloused tip once before he takes it all the way in. He sucks on it for a moment before sliding it out with a soft _‘pop’_. 

“Y’know,” He says, moving the hand he’s holding down to the hair on his lower abdomen, “I like it when you lose your cool, _Tsukishima.”_

Tsukishima’s body lights up like a fire, and he leans down to kiss Hinata again. Hinata’s hands grasp at Tsukishima’s shirt, traveling underneath it as if he wants to take it off but he’s not patient enough to stop and do it. He nips at and presses his tongue against Tsukishima’s lower lip, to which Tsukishima allows entrance. Hinata’s tongue is as impatient and forward as he is, Hinata lifting up onto his elbow and grasping the back of Tsukishima’s head with his other hand to gain more force.

Tsukishima’s hands no longer feel cold as he snakes them down and hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of Hinata’s jeans. He wraps his long fingers around Hinata’s hips as his mouth trails his jaw and onto his neck.

Hinata’s hips grind up onto Tsukishima’s leg when Tsukishima playfully nips at the skin along Hinata’s collarbone. He lets out a loud moan and digs his fingernails into Tsukishima’s back when Tsukishima bites into his shoulder.

“T-Tsukki,” Hinata gasps, “Pants… Too tight…”

Tsukishima smirks as he begins to unbutton Hinata’s jeans. Hinata takes the opportunity to finally start tearing off Tsukishima’s shirt. It’s haphazard and almost takes Tsukishima’s glasses with it, but he’s much too focused to care, yanking Hinata’s jeans off and onto the floor. At some point, Hinata had kicked off his shoes and he’s now attempting to toe off his socks as he unties the string holding Tsukishima’s sweatpants up, tongue hanging out of his mouth in concentration. It takes him a moment longer than expected because he loses focus when Tsukishima begins to palm him through his boxers.

When Tsukishima finally steps out of his pants, Hinata flips them both over, gaining control. He nips and bites and sucks at every inch of skin he can get his mouth on, completely forgetting they may show when Tsukishima wears his everyday clothes. Not that Tsukishima was paying much attention to placement either, only focusing on the feeling of Hinata’s warm and wet mouth on his skin. Hinata’s hickey rampage trails all the way down to the elastic of Tsukishima’s boxer-briefs, where he stops briefly as if he suddenly realized what it is he’s about to do.

“Is it okay if I-”

_“God,_ Hinata if you wait another second to get my dick in your mouth, I’ll-”

Tsukishima cuts himself off with a loud gasp as Hinata places his mouth on Tsukishima through the fabric. He kisses it a few times, looking up at Tsukishima to watch him writhe. After a moment of teasing, Hinata tugs Tsukishima’s underwear down to his ankles and Tsukishima kicks them off.

After a very small moment of hesitation, Hinata takes Tsukishima in hand and runs a thumb up and down the base of the shaft.

“Wow…” He says, wide eyes filled with that same hunger, “You’re so big.”

Tsukishima genuinely smiles at this and represses a giggle. Hinata sounds so sincere, completely unlike his jealous tone when he compares their heights. (Though Tsukishima did feel Hinata earlier and he supposes there isn’t much of a difference to be jealous about.)

Hinata places a gentle kiss to Tsukishima’s head and already he’s seeing stars. Hinata is so focused and so gentle and so firm that Tsukishima might just cum from the simple gesture. When Hinata’s mouth wraps around his head, Tsukishima lets out a moan so involuntary and so loud he’s not even sure it was him at first. Hinata is very very good at this, his tongue working around Tsukishima and his hand beginning to pump along his shaft. As his mouth begins working up and down, Tsukishima hears himself spilling words of praise. Things like _“God, yes Hinata.” “Fuck, so good.” “You feel so good.”_ and many many other words that are completely unintelligible even to him.

Hinata mumbles something around Tsukishima’s length, and that’s what sends him over. His words turn to a low grumbling moan as he cums down Hinata’s throat. Hinata coughs a little, completely surprised by the sudden and completely unwarned ejaculation, but he takes it all down easily.

Hinata sits up and wipes his mouth, a completely satisfied look on his face.

“That…” Tsukishima pants, “Cannot be… the first time you’ve done that…”

Hinata just giggles and plops down next to Tsukishima.

When Tsukishima finally regains his breath, he pays a lot of attention to the boy next to him. He’s inexperienced in blowjobs, but he tries some things Hinata had done and it seems to work well. Hinata is especially loud when Tsukishima realizes his gag reflex isn’t very sensitive, and swallows around him easily. Hinata yanks at Tsukishima’s hair, pulling him off before climaxing onto Tsukishima’s face. He sort of wishes he had taken his glasses off, but he would have never forgiven himself for missing the absolute bliss on Hinata’s face due to bad vision.

After cleaning up and regaining his pants, Tsukishima lays down next to Hinata, who has stolen a pair of sweatpants and is beginning to doze off on Tsukishima’s bed. Tsukishima loves Hinata’s energy, but damn is it nice to see him lie still. He holds him around his waist, thumb trailing over the tattoo sitting on Hinata’s hip.

“I like your tattoo.”

“I know.”

“I want a moon on my ankle. You can get a sun.”

“Matching tattoos?”

Tsukishima nods into Hinata’s shoulder.

“Does that mean you want to-”

“Hinata. If you think I’ll ever let you go now, you’re the biggest moron I’ve ever had the opportunity to meet.”

Hinata chuckles.

“Boyfriend tattoos then.”

Tsukishima feels his heart rate steady against Hinata’s back.

“Boyfriend tattoos.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one on and off for like 4 months
> 
> I've legit never written smut so I hope y'all like a description and a half of blowjobs I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Also Hinata and Tsukishima get the matching tattoos and later Tsukishima gets a lunar moth on his hip to match the sunflower. They're so cute and they're in love.


End file.
